


A Terra Venture Christmas

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Terra Venture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmastime on Terra Venture and Santa Claus sans his traditional red suit wearing civilian clothing instead is on a mission to make Commander Stanton the next Santa Claus. Meanwhile trouble arises when Trakeena kidnaps Santa by turning into SANTA CLAWS. The Rangers are Terra Venture's only hope towards a good Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Terra Venture Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ernest Saves Christmas and I thought the the idea of a Christmas fanfic would be neat. Remember I do not own any characters in the Power Rangers universe as they are properties of Saban Brands.

It's Christmastime on Terra Venture and a jolly man arrives through a magical spirit on a mission to make Commander Stanton the next Santa Claus. Meanwhile back at the dorm the Rangers are all decorating by preparing for their Christmas Eve party. Leo, Mike, Kai, Damon, and Alpha are putting up the garland and Kendrix is preparing all the goodies including hot cider, gingerbread men, and appetizers. Maya on the other hand is lying down feeling depressed missing Mirinoi. "Kendrix could you give us a hand" asks Damon. "In a minute, I'm going to check on Maya", Kendrix as she walks over to console Maya. "What's wrong baby", Kendrix asks Maya. "I wish I was back on Mirinoi right now, and we don't have Christmas there" Maya tells Kendrix. "Ah, cheer up I am having my first Christmas without my family, too and like you I feel extremely depressed but I must make this Christmas as enjoyable as possible" Kendrix informs Maya. Kendrix and Maya then walk out to the kitchen to serve the goodies. "Boy I'm sure glad Kai didn't bake these gingerbread men" Kendrix explains. As the Rangers celebrate their party Santa Claus comes to meet Commander Stanton knowing that he is the right man for the job. Stanton is then utterly confused by meeting him and one of the GSA officers asks him to leave. "Wait a minute, he seems like such a kind humble man, you can't just ask him to leave" High Councilor Renier states. "Renier I insists that he goes" Commander Stanton orders. A rejected Santa Claus then feels the spirit directing him to the Rangers dorm as they, too sense the spirit as well. As the Rangers sense the spirit they walk out the door and meet Santa Claus in person for the first time in their lives. "Who are you" Kendrix asks. "I am Santa Claus" states himself. "You don't look like it, where's your red suit" Damon asks. Santa Claus then informs the Rangers that he is on a mission to make Commander Stanton the next Santa Claus. "Oh, this is some kind of joke" Mike states. "Absolutely not, I can explain everything" Santa Claus states. Meanwhile Trakeena who utterly depises Christmas has a plan to sabotage Terra Venture from it's holiday joys. "So Santa Claus has come to Terra Venture" Trakeena explains. "Will I will give Terra Venture the worst Christmas they ever had. Santa Claus will be ours and the next Santa will be SANTA CLAWS" Trakeena viciously explains. Back on Terra Venture, Damon wonders how Santa got to Terra Venture. "It's the spirit of the North Pole that has lead me hear on Terra Venture" Santa Claus explains. "Will if your Santa Claus, the where's your sleigh and your reindeer" Damon asks. Santa Claus explains that they are stored at a command station for safekeeping. "Mr. Claus why don't you join us and put all the worries behind" Kendrix kindly offers. Santa Claus and the Rangers joyfully attend the party together but then Trakeena sucks Claus through a ray and kidnaps him onto her ship. The shocked Rangers then wonder where poor Mr. Claus went. "Where did he go" Mike asks. "I don't know but I know Trakeena is behind this" Kendrix explains. The Rangers then rush out of the dorm and soon encounter a malevolent creature known as SANTA CLAWS. "Greetings Rangers prepare for the worst Christmas on Terra Venture" the monster explains. The Rangers then relentlessly fight the monster and by using the Lights of Orion the monster then vanishes. A saddened Kendrix explains "Will there goes Santa Claus". However the monster then grows and the Galactobeasts are then demanded. With defeating the monster with the Megazord, the Rangers, except for Kendrix, joyfully celebrate the defeat of SANTA CLAWS. After the defeat a tearful Kendrix explains "I can't believe it we destroyed Santa Claus and all the children on Terra Venture knew he was here". "We had to defeat that monster" as Maya consoles Kendrix. Kendrix then spots Santa Claus on a bench and runs up to him along with the other Rangers, and she then explains "We were just thinking of you and we thought you were a goner". "Kendrix how could you think that. When you were living on Earth you wanted a Pink Ranger action figure for Christmas and I knew you would one day be the Pink Galaxy Ranger" Santa Claus explains. Meanwhile Commander Stanton feels the spirit realizing that he could be the next Santa. He and High Councilor Renier rush out to meet him and Stanton is then transformed to be the next Santa Claus complete with a red suit and white beard and is then given the sleigh and reindeer. Stanton now as the new Santa Claus then begins his assignment delivering gifts to both the children of Earth and Terra Venture as ordered by Roy Willington the former Santa. Mr. Wellington then assured the Rangers that he will protect their identities and would not reveal them to the general public. Roy then walks over to High Councilor Renier and discovers that she doubted the existence of Santa Claus for so long but with the glorifying event she witnessed her doubts faded away. Mr. Wellington then invited her to a cup of coffee. "Will looks like we're going to need another Commander" Mike explains. "No silly Commander Stanton will only have to do this once a year" Kendrix informs. As the Rangers head back to their quarters they discover snow on Terra Venture for the very first time and they play in like they never saw it before. "Will lets all get some sleep Christmas is tomorrow and Santa is about to put our gifts under the tree" Kendrix explains. 

THE END


End file.
